


Princess

by pleasesir, tonytonesphoneroo5000



Category: Princess at Sea, The Decoy Princess
Genre: (she's into it), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, demeaning language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/pseuds/pleasesir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000
Summary: Contessa is kind of a dumbass, but Tess likes her anyway.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hated this series, what a dumb twist at the end. but i spent a good chunk of the first book sincerely thinking tess and contessa would get together, because tess kept going on and onnnn about how beautiful and special and perfect contessa was. idk. this will get p demeaning in parts but contessa is into everything.  
> couldn't find any fic for this online, so i wrote it myself. ...as usual

Tess wants to fuck Contessa from the moment she sees her. She’s used to getting what she wants, girls falling into her lap, excited to meet the princess and even more excited to be fucked by one. Tess is no innocent, and she knows exactly what she likes; easy girls with filthy mouths who like to be bossed around. But Contessa is different. More innocent. Much ruder.

It’s frustrating for Tess, having been raised in the palace, to be replaced by this upstart little thing who gets too big for her britches as soon as she’s queen. Duncan fucked off to who knows where, and no one’s been helping Tess with her training as a player, so mostly she wanders the palace with Contessa after rearranging another marriage with a prince of Misdev. 

* * *

Soon as Tess meets Alex and the woman who has to be his mistress, she knows; the mistress is also a player. They eye each other with some amusement before nodding politely. No reason to fight when their kingdoms are being joined.

Tess leads Contessa back to her rooms, watches the sway of her ass in her flowing skirts. Everything about Contessa is perfect, feminine in a way Tess can never be and doesn’t want to. 

Contessa casts a look over her shoulder, catches Tess’ eye, and flushes becomingly. “Eyes on the floor,” she commands with a toss of her head. 

Tess considers using a dart on her, but decides against it. “Of course, princess,” she murmurs, lowering her eyes. She tucks this bit of rudeness away in her chest to think about later.

* * *

Contessa spends some time in the bath that night, comes out soft and pink, smelling of lavender. Tess wants to put her nose to her throat, her wrists, the insides of her thighs where her pulse beats strongest. Her fists clench over the sewing in her lap. 

“Help me with my gown,” Contessa demands, though Tess knows she’s perfectly capable of doing up the flimsy lace thing on her own. Still, Tess gets to her feet, pads over to Contessa where she faces the mirror of her dressing table. The nightgown Contessa wears tonight is a silk slip trimmed with lace that falls to her ankles, cut low at her breasts. It’s an ivory white a shade paler than her skin. There’s a tie in the back that Tess knots for her, making sure to stroke her fingers over the small of Contessa’s back and yank the ties tight enough that Contessa gasps. 

In the mirror, Tess looks like something threatening, taller and bigger than Contessa, her eyes burning hot over a pale shoulder. Contessa’s eyes are dilated, holding Tess’.

“Are you satisfied?” she asks, mouth almost touching Contessa’s skin, seeing the prickle of goosebumps there. 

“Y...yes, yes, thank you.” Contessa is stammering, hand going to her throat like that will protect her from what Tess wants to do with her. It’s almost adorable. “But you didn’t have to tie it so tight. You need to learn how to take care of me better-”

Enough rudeness. Tess was raised as a princess, she has just as much authority as Contessa, and tonight is the night to stop resisting her desires. If Contessa wants to be a brat, she can be treated like one. She takes Contessa by her slim, flawless throat and pushes her backwards, until she bumps into the flower-patterned wallpaper of their room. 

“You’ll listen to me, _princess_ , and you’ll listen well,” she growls into Contessa’s delicate, shell-like ear. “Disrespect me again, and I’ll spank you like a misbehaving schoolgirl.” 

Contessa’s breath is coming in gasps, blushing down to her chest. Her starry blue eyes are wide. “Tess...I…” On impulse, Tess takes Contessa’s mouth with hers, not bothering to be gentle about it, annoyed by the constant little annoyances of Contessa’s pettiness. She’s half expecting a slap, but after a moment Contessa falls into it, easier than a tavern whore. She claws at Tess’ waist, her hips, already dying for it.

Suddenly, the hundreds of demands and complaining become very clear to Tess, who wraps her hand in a hunk of Contessa’s golden hair. “Poor princess, you just wanted my attention, didn’t you?” Contessa’s guilty look tells her all she needs to know. “Well, you have it now.” She rips away Contessa’s dress with one hand, uses the other hand in her hair to steer her towards the bed and push her to sprawl backwards across the silken covers. 

“Are you going to make love to me?” Contessa asks as Tess crawls over her, marking a bruise on her chest that won’t show in a dress. It’s sweet how innocent Contessa can be. 

Tess laughs to herself, leaves another mark. “No, love. I’m going to fuck you.” She gets up on her knees, still fully dressed, to examine Contessa’s naked body. Smooth, clear skin, tits a nice handful, none of the scars that Tess earned growing up as a willful child. The hair of her cunt is just as golden as the hair on her head. 

Tess makes a show of examining her, pushing her thighs open again when Contessa tries to close them, being shy. “That’s private, Tess, you can’t look,” she whimpers, making Tess hotter. She’ll be the first one to get in there, the first person to pop Contessa’s maidenhead and watch her throb with pleasure. 

“Nice tits, fat cunt,” Tess says aloud, which only makes Contessa blush harder. “You’ll do,” Tess says, like she hasn’t been dreaming of fucking Contessa since they first met. She’s annoyed with Contessa, but it’s also her first time, so Tess is careful about fitting her fingers inside her. Not that it’s a trouble, with how wet Contessa is. Tess licks at the pink bud of her clit, at her fingers. There’s a bit of resistance and Contessa’s voice rises in pitch, strained. “Does it hurt, princess?” Tess croons at her, biting her hipbone. 

“Yes,” Contessa whimpers, but if she was expecting sympathy, she won’t be getting it from Tess. 

“Good,” she murmurs, stretching Contessa out, pushing at her maidenhead to hear her whine. “You’re a loud little thing,” Tess continues, using her three fingers to push forward and finally break Contessa in as Contessa’s thighs close tight around her head, fingers twining in Tess’ hair. She seems to forget the pain very quickly when Tess starts fucking her with three fingers. She’s a furnace inside, clutching tight at Tess’ fingers. Tess licks away the blood that drips onto her hand, watches Contessa grimace. “I want to remember how you tasted when I took you first,” Tess tells her. 

“I won’t be a virgin on my wedding night,” Contessa says, which is hilarious. As if anyone cares about that. Soon as the Misdev prince has knocked her up, an heir and a spare, he’ll go back to his mistress. And then Contessa will be Tess’ forever, as she should be. 

“You’ll be fine,” Tess promises, beginning to really fuck her now that she’s relaxed, Contessa twisting and wailing. She’s practically squirting onto Tess’ hands, the noise in the room obscenely loud. “I’ve never seen a girl get this wet before. You really are a slut,” Tess says, like they’re discussing the weather. It’s this which causes Contessa to come for the first time, locking up so tight around Tess’ fingers she’s half afraid they’ll be stuck there. 

She goes back to her work after a moment, fucking Contessa with three fingers, watching her pretty pink cunt get wrecked. But Contessa loves it even when Tess bites lightly at her clit and she comes for the second time with a yowl of Tess’ name. Tess loves seeing her perfect, put-together princess like this, sweaty and wet and stretched around Tess’ hand, making half animal noises as Tess builds her towards her third peak. “Imagine if the kingdom could see you now.” 

Tess can see it in her head; Contessa bent over the altar she was crowned on, screeching as Tess takes her from behind, slaps her round ass. Next time, Tess is going to put a finger in her asshole, watch Contesa’s eyes get big and scared as she realizes how good it can feel. She’ll wreck every body part Contessa has, and Contessa will love it, come begging for more.

For now, Tess satisfies herself with Contessa’s shivering, jerky legs over her shoulders, the whining that starts when Tess won’t stop licking at her sensitive clit, Contessa’s sharp, manicured nails scratching at her skull. “Please, p-please, Tess, I can’t take it, it’s too much…” 

She trails off when Tess lifts her head to rest her chin on Contessa’s pelvis, holding her bleary blue eyes with a smile. “It’s cute that you think I can’t do whatever I want to you.” She could...but she won’t. Her version of gentle will do for Contessa’s first time. Tess gets to her feet, removes her breeches to straddle Contessa’s heaving chest. This pretty, pampered thing looks good like this, flushed pink and panting. “Now I’m going to fuck your mouth,” Tess says cheerily, knee-walking over Contessa’s body. 

Contessa’s hands go to her hips automatically, mouth opening. Tess grins down at her, strokes her temple with a thumb. “Suck on these first,” she orders, putting the fingers that were just inside Contessa in her mouth. “How’s your cunt taste?” she asks, touching at the inside of Contessa’s cheek, behind her teeth. Contessa can only grunt. Tess smiles wider and settles herself over Contessa’s face. “Now, princess, you’ll learn who’s really in charge…” she murmurs, smoothing Contessa’s hair away from her face. Perhaps Contessa’s rudeness is not such a bad thing, after all.


End file.
